ultimate_power_rangersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of minions
Every warlord needs an army, and the sheer size of it requires large numbers of minions (alternatively, foot soldiers or grunts) to fill in the ranks. Although not always the case, the very nature of these armies makes their allegiance exclusive to particular armies, as well as the vast differences between the times and locations they originate from. Anglers Aurgettos Batlings During the Dark Shaper's attempt to merge Demon World Earth with Earth Prime, Batlings were released into Angel Grove alongside other Saima demons from the Demon World. When Demon Earth's merger was stopped, the Batlings faded back to their own dimension. Cogs The lowest grade military units of the Machine Empire, the Cogs are forged in mass quantities for the sole purpose of overwhelming enemy resistance. Crafted using the same Orihalcon ore that serves as the chassis for the rest of the empire, the Cogs are immune to Chi and magic attacks, nullifying all but the strongest blasts upon impact. This has served them well across hundreds of worlds, limiting their foes effectiveness severely. Other models have existed over the years, as the Cog's rudimentary A.I. can be uploaded into practically any frame, allowing for ad hoc Cog warriors as needed. First forged thousands of years ago when Bacchus the Machine King rebelled against his creators and formed the Machine Empire on Baranoia, the Cogs swooped through hundreds of worlds in the Machine Empire's quest to cleanse the galaxy of organic life. When the Machines were defeated at Triforia, their Cog armies were drained drastically, forcing them into retreat. By the time they arrived to attack Earth in 2004, their army was massive enough to overwhelm the Chi-powered Power Rangers and temporarily take over Angel Grove and the surrounding area. When the Zeo Rangers arrived, they drove back the Machine armies and waged war against them for some time before finally destroying the last of their forces after the civil war between the Machine King and Blastaar. Although a small force of Cogs would return with the resurrected Machine King in a final attempt to kill the Zeo Rangers, they would be dispatched as well, leaving all invading Machine forces on Earth destroyed. During Sauron's war against the galaxy, remnants of the Machine Empire would become loyal to Sauron, following their leader General Venjix into battle for the dark lord. Additionally, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, illusions of Cogs were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. Craboids Craterites The weakest and most basic of the minions in Sauron's armies, the Craterites Demunios Dorodoros The grunts of the Youkai, the Dorodoros are the weakest of all the evil spirits. Not strong enough to possess host bodies, the Dorodoro take on solid forms with highly limited power and strength. While this allows them to interact with the physical world, it leaves them far more vulnerable, leading to the Dorodoros tendency towards acting in groups. The Dorodoros first arose during the outbreak of Youkai in 1600 AD, terrorizing Japan alongside their more powerful kin until they were sealed by the Sanshinshou and their pupils, Ninjor and the original Kakurangers. When the Youkai were accidentally released in 2002, the Dorodoros were used to wreak havoc on the Ninja Rangers efforts until they were left defeated and disorganized by the death of Lord Daimamou. The next year, however, Lord Zedd would coerce the remaining Youkai into assaulting Angel Grove, where the Ninja Rangers would slowly destroy all the remaining spirits. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Dorodoro were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Dorodoro would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth, part of the Youkai army that Lord Zedd took control of during his invasion of Japan. Years later, during the Dark Shaper's attempt to merge Demon World Earth with Earth Prime, Dorodoros were released into Angel Grove alongside other Youkai spirits from the Demon World. When Demon Earth's merger was stopped, the Dorodoros faded back to their own dimension. Goblins Small, numerous and tenacious, Goblins were created from the malignant energies of Sauron himself, born of Eltar's dirt and minerals being charged with the Power. Golems Created by Finster the monstersmith, the Golems of Lord Zedd were fairly strong minions. Formed from rocks and imbued with weak souls to animate them, they were slender black creatures with fiery veins across their bodies, their blank faces covered with four solid-red eyes. The Golems existed in two variations: the lesser grunts and the more powerful Fire Golems. While the normal Golems were meant for close-combat only, capable of shifting their arms into short spears, the Fire Golems were covered in yellow veins and capable of forming pyromancy cannons out of each arm. Unlike many grunts, the Golems were recent creations, made by Finster under Zedd's orders after his release from the lunar pocket dimension in 2003. Serving as his advance forces, they at first overwhelmed the ill-prepared Power Rangers: it was not until the Rangers training that the grunts became less effective. However, after Zedd's forces descended into chaos from mutiny, the Golems became the servants of Trakeena, where they remained just as ineffective, destroyed alongside their masters by the Rangers. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Golems were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Golems would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth, once again serving as some of Lord Zedd's advance forces after his release. Gooclones Grinders Hellions Jonin Karths Kelzaks Krows Krybots Kyonshi The foot soldiers of the Gorma Empire, Kyonshi were those of the clan that were not strong enough to successfully access their inner Rinki and transform into more powerful Gorma monsters. Most often, this failure was too much for the soldiers and they died trying. For the few who managed to awaken the third eye, however, the Gorma gave no rest, reanimating their corpses through dark sorceries and fitting the Kyonshi with tight armor to protect them and hide their former identities. First appearing during the Gorma Tribe rebellion in 4,000 BC, when numerous Kyonshi rose up to destroy the Dai Tribe and take over the Daos Civilization for their Gorma masters. Born from the mass deaths of failed Rinki awakenings, the Kyonshi fueled the Gorma war machine for the majority of the 500 Year War, until at last they were destroyed alongside most of the Gorma Tribe by the original Gosei Sentai Dairanger. They would not be forgotten, however, remaining in the memory of China as vampiric legends. Reappearing with the Gorma Empire in 2002, the Kyonshi were used once again as foot soldiers to slow the assaults of the Power Rangers, though they primarily failed. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Kyonshi were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Kyonshi would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth as part of the small resistance that the Gorma Empire had formed. Akomaru would wield a number of them against DaiSatan's forces during the Battle of the Megaship. Mechaclones Nanashi Ogres Powerful minions created by the malignant energies of Sauron himself, Ogres were born of Eltar's dirt and minerals being charged with the Power. Piranhatrons Quantrons Elite soldiers serving Sauron's armies, the Quantrons were normally associated with operations specifically undertaken by Astronema herself. RinRinshi Demons who reanimated the corpses of the Gorma Tribe, taking over and rebuilding their palace into the RinJuken Akugata. Rock Soldiers Minions under the sway of Bandora, these Rock Soldiers are barely sentient beings molded out of clay and powered by the shadow energies of Bandora's demonic tarot deck. Only capable of the most basic of tactics, Bandora used them to overwhelm lesser foes and slow down stronger ones. The first time Rock Soldiers were seen was during Bandora's war with Zordon and the Ryujinn over 65 million years ago. Once she was freed in 2001, Bandora once again used these minions as the front lines of her war against Zordon and his new Rangers. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Rock Soldiers were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Rock Soldiers would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth, where Bandora used vast quantities of them to help subdue the world in DaiSatan's name. Shades Trolls Verox Voids Wampas During its fledgling days, the Borzock Clan attacked the planet of Haath and enslaved its populace, providing them with a slave group from which to breed their small army of Wampas. Featuring hardened skin and a higher tolerance of pain due to evolution on their harsh homeworld, the Borzock augmented the Wampas with cybernetics to aid their weak points and turn them into a more effective army for their space raids. When the Borzock Clan began taking on entire worlds and razing them to the ground, one of those they struck was Liaria, where the young wizard Dappu managed to escape their notice and use their vessel to transport himself to Earth. As the Borzock began their war on Earth against the Turbo Rangers, the Wampas were their first line of offense in the war. However, they proved to be of little effect against the Rangers, leading to them slowly being phased out for the Piranhatrons. During the final battle between the Turbos and the Borzock Clan remaining on Earth after Divatox left, the majority of the Wampas were killed in combat. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Wampas were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. Wolfmen In long ages past, Lord Zedd ruled a galactic empire after wiping out the Order of Masters and Rangers. However, his conquest did not come without an army, a large portion of which was composed of a species of wolf-like beings from the planet Hergon. These "Hergonians" would eventually have their true title forgotten, along with everything else about them, when Zedd enslaved them and bred them into his perfect underlings, simply known as Wolfmen. Very strong and quick for their size, the Wolfmen were imbued with claws laced in the Power, capable of harming wielders of the Power and easily slaughtering those without its strength. They served as a powerful force for Zedd during his reign until he was overthrown and sealed away by Zordon. When Zordon's fledgling order of Rangers began to cleanse the galaxy, the Wolfmen slipped away with the remainders of Zedd's forces and faded into legends. However, after his return in 2003 and the mutiny of all his forces, Zedd was forced to call upon the shadow currents of the Power and draw a large number of the Wolfmen to Earth to serve as his minions once more. Here they battled against the Power Rangers until Lord Zedd's resources ran out and he was defeated. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Wolfmen were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Wolfmen would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth, where they served Zedd in taking over the planet alongside Bandora and her armies. During the Dark Shaper's attempt to merge Demon World Earth with Earth Prime, Wolfmen were released into Angel Grove alongside other members of Zedd's army from the Demon World. When Demon Earth's merger was stopped, the Wolfmen faded back to their own dimension. Wraiths Levina’s grunts from the Shadow Clan in Hell. Yattatoos The lowest rank members of the Balban Space Pirates, the Yattatoo crewmen are too weak to become anything more than a swabbie on the Balban vessel. Armed with small curved blades and capable of basic combat, the Yattatoo's main advantage is in their large numbers and sheer tenacity. When the Balban first came to Earth, the Yattatoo swarmed the Ginga Forests and began burning it to the ground, only turned back by the arrival of the Galacta Beasts. In the modern age, the Yattatoo first reappeared when the Balban were reawakened and assaulted the Ginga Forests. They would continue to serve in Captain Zaihab's five armies throughout the campaign against the Galaxy Rangers, aiding the generals in numerous plots and attacks on Stone City, until at last the Galaxy Rangers managed to defeat the Balbans. Later, during the Second Countdown to Destruction, the Yattatoo were among the masses of foes that the Rangers were forced to fight within Alcorn's pocket dimension. The Yattatoo would also be present on the alternate dimension of Demon Earth, where they served the Balban's in their fight of resistance against DaiSatan and his armies. Most were killed during the Battle for the Megaship. Zectoids Zenittos Zompacs